


It's a Horny Holiday in Asgard! (AKA Thor's Naughty Mistletoe)

by roryheadmav



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Frostpudding, M/M, RPF, Thorki - Freeform, Tomki, crackfic, real person fic, thunderpudding - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-22 10:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roryheadmav/pseuds/roryheadmav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How do you solve a problem like Loki? Odin and Thor have the perfect answer! (COMPLETE)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story came about because of a drunken comment made by my boss during our Christmas party yesterday regarding a colleague who is a bit high strung. He said that a person who is so uptight is lacking in sex. Being a bit drunk on tequila myself, that comment somehow got stuck inside my head. 
> 
> Yes, I know that I'm posting this story a bit late, but better late than never. Besides, here in the Philippines, the holiday season does not end until Three Kings, soooo... To all my readers, MERRY CHRISTMAS!!
> 
> A short disclaimer. If you don't like to see Hiddles and Hemsworth having hot steamy sex with their movie counterparts, don't read. XP
> 
> PS If you see any errors, please kindly forgive them. I'm actually suffering from a nasty hangover.

**IT'S A HORNY HOLIDAY IN ASGARD! (AKA THOR'S NAUGHTY MISTLETOE)**

**Copyright December 25, 2012 by Rory**

**Chapter One**

 

Christmas has finally come to Asgard! The opening of the doors between Asgard and Midgard—thanks to Thor's exile in and Loki's failed attempt to conquer the latter realm—has resulted in an exchange in customs and traditions between the two realms. Ever one for a lengthy celebration, Thor broached the idea of celebrating the Midgardian holiday to his father, something which Odin warmed up to. It was the perfect excuse after all to eat, drink, and be merry. A delighted Frigga instantly volunteered her services as a decorator. Very soon, the whole realm was adorned with colorful lanterns and ornamented Christmas trees.

 

Unfortunately, there was one person in Asgard who does not feel the joy of the holiday season, and it was this individual who became the subject of an intense and drunken discussion between the Allfather and his heir while taste testing an experimental batch of Frigga's spiked eggnog.

 

"What am I going to do about Loki, Father?" Thor lamented as he took a long swig of his eggnog with its strong taste of mead. "He told me he'd rather stay locked up in the dungeon than join us in preparing for the Christmas feast. How did he get so cold, frigid even?"

 

"Loki's a Frost Giant! What did you expect?" Odin pointed to his empty mug with a tremulous finger. "More please." As Frigga rolled her eyes and refilled her husband's cup, he continued, "He needs to be thawed out, melt the ice surrounding that Jotun heart of his."

 

When he said this, from out of the blue, an epiphany fell upon the Allfather, his sole eye widening and his whole body glowing brightly. "By Ymir's head, what a fool I am! I should have realized it sooner! I know what Loki's problem is!"

 

"You know what's wrong with my brother?" Thor slurred, blinking blearily at the older Aesir.

 

Frigga could not help shaking her head in amusement. She was already curious as to what weird notion has entered Odin's brain. "Oh, please, husband! Let us hear what drunken revelation my eggnog has given you!"

 

Odin grinned broadly as he settled back into his seat and belched. "I recalled something my father Bor used to say." Mimicking the sagacity of the late and rather crazy former Allfather, he declared, **_"An Aesir who is always uptight and high strung is suffering from a deficiency in copulation."_**

 

Thor stared at his father dubiously. "Really? All Loki needs is a good bedding?"

 

"And LOTS of it!" Odin confirmed, nodding his head strongly.

 

Frigga was not convinced. "Odin, with all due respect to your late sire, Old Bor was an idiot and I wouldn't believe anything he says."

 

The Allfather, however, chose to ignore his beloved wife. "Just think about it, Thor! Have you ever seen Loki with a woman, or a man for that matter? His nose is always stuck in a book!"

 

"Well, there's Svaðilfari and Angrboða, but…"

 

"PRECISELY!" Odin slapped his palm on the table. "If your only sexual experiences have been with a horse and a perverted Frost Giant, you'd swear off sex entirely!" He then prodded Thor conspiratorially on the side with his elbow before pulling the Thunder God into a tight hug. "Be honest with me, son. Have you not wanted to bed your little brother? Even once?"

 

Thor thought for a moment before confessing, "I do admit that Loki's naked body never fails to arouse me, perhaps even more than that of a woman's. But I dare not force my affections upon him. I don't want him to curse me with his seiðr."

 

"Son," Odin squeezed Thor's shoulder insistently, "Loki is just playing hard to get. I'm telling you. With the right loving and gentle handling, he'll be like soft clay being molded in your hands." He even emphasized the last statement with lewd groping gestures.

 

"I can't believe I'm hearing this!" Frigga exclaimed with a grimace, especially the fact that her firstborn was buying every word his father was saying hook, line and sinker. "Have you forgotten they're brothers?"

 

"Loki's adopted. They are brothers in name, but not by blood," Odin pointedly reminded her. "Besides, I've long wanted peace with Jotunheim. War can be so tedious. An alliance by marriage is the best way to go about it. What say you, my dear? How about joining us in this worthwhile endeavor? Loki listens more to you than to me. Maybe a little word in Thor's behalf will do the trick."

 

"I am not getting involved in your silly plan, Odin Borson. I will not have Loki saddled with a marriage of convenience." Ignoring the groans from her dismayed husband and elder son, Frigga bent down to pick up a small box. "Besides, I still have a lot of work to do. There are several crates of mistletoe that I still need to put up."

 

Ever helpful, Thor volunteered, "Let me assist you with that, Mother."

 

"Oh, thank you, Thor!" Frigga then wriggled where she stood and tittered, "Thomas is coming over for the feast with young Chris. I intend to maneuver dear Thomas under a sprig of mistletoe and get myself a kiss."

 

The Thunder God's face darkened in an instant. "On second thought, I have other things to do."

 

Odin also put in with a wave of his hand, "And are you forgetting that your jealous husband is sitting right here, listening to you squeal over another man who looks like your youngest son?"

 

Both Aesir were silenced by Christmas balls that struck them right between the eyes.

 

Frigga flounced out of the room, fuming. "Useless, the both of you!"

 

Unbeknownst to the Allmother, she had given her husband and son the perfect tool by which they can bring their fiendish plot to its fruition.

 

"The mistletoe, Allfather?"

 

"Yes, my son. Definitely the mistletoe."

 

That very afternoon, a wrinkled but stately figure sneaked into Frigga's bower, stealing a large bottle of a potent potion which the Queen of Asgard has in stock for her holiday lingerie line. Later, at midnight, the contents of said bottle were sprayed on the mistletoe sitting in their crates in the Royal Warehouse by a snickering, dark, bulky shadow in an all-too familiar fiery red cloak.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Loki Laufeyson remained in the same place where his prison guards left him—inside his chamber seated on his bed with arms folded over his chest, fingers tapping petulantly on his elbows. He knew he had unwittingly created a scene which would be retold for many years to come. After all, whoever heard of a prisoner who fought tooth and nail to be kept **_in_** his prison cell? But the guards will not tolerate his obstinacy. The Allfather gave them orders to free him; naturally, they have to obey.

 

There was only one reason for Odin's—no, everyone's—bizarre behavior. Christmas…that holiday of overblown joy and cheer and blatant commercialism which only the Midgardians can concoct. Damn it! Of all the holidays that the Aesir should choose to adopt, why could it not have been Halloween instead?!

 

"Bah, humbug!" Loki declared under his breath as he stood up. There was no point in staying cooped up inside his chamber when the Allfather had given him a reprieve in order to join in the festivities. Besides, he was in the mood for a little Christmas mayhem.

 

Resisting the urge to wear his usual finery, Loki chose to go for something simpler—a white silk shirt and moss green vest with deep brown trimmings on top, black leather trousers, and soft deer hide boots. He gazed, pleased, at his reflection in the mirror. While it was not the attire that he would wear on feasts, it would allow him greater freedom to move around, given its low key appearance.

 

As Loki made to march outside his chamber, however, who should he bump into but the annoying brother he so wanted to avoid. No, he actually did not bump into Thor himself, but the ladder on which the Thunder God was precariously perched high as he was trying to hang an enormous wreath of green leaves with small red and white berries above his younger brother's door.

 

"Oh, good morning, Brother!" Thor greeted him cheerfully, albeit with a trace of sheepishness as though he was caught in the act of doing something naughty. "I'm so happy that you could join us for the holiday feasting."

 

"It's not as if I had any choice in the matter," Loki snorted, making it plain how much he disliked being forced to be a part of the festivities. He eyed his older brother suspiciously. "And just what is that monstrosity you're attempting to hang above my door?"

 

"Why, this is mistletoe, Loki," Thor replied. "Mother has a whole bunch of these and I thought I'd help her hang them up all over the palace."

 

"Well, good for you. At least you're doing something useful for a change instead of destroying things with Mjolnir."

 

Thor gave his younger sibling a curious look, which slowly turned into a disgruntled frown. "Loki…are you…well? You're not feeling…anything?" He even took to shaking the mistletoe right on top of Loki's head.

 

"Why should I be feeling anything?" Loki pushed the wreath away from his face. "AND STOP DOING THAT!"

 

Thor looked at the mistletoe wreath in his hands. "Now that's strange…"

 

"What's strange?"

 

"Nothing, nothing!"

 

Loki huffed in disapproval. "Have you been drinking mead so early in the morning? Now, if you don't mind, I'm going off to seek my own amusements. Take your foliage and hang it somewhere else."

 

"But Loki—"

 

Loki did not say more, however, and just stomped down the corridor, only to pause for a second or two to loosen his collar a bit. Was it just his imagination or was the weather hot for a winter's day? Dismissing this as a result of having been incarcerated for so long, Loki continued on his way.

 

Thor was utterly perplexed. The wreath was magicked with his mother's most powerful aphrodisiac to increase threefold the mistletoe's sexual potency. So, why did it not work on his brother? Was it because of Loki's seiðr or…

 

It was then that his father's words returned to his memory.

 

**_"Don't forget, my son. For the mistletoe to work, you must be standing beneath it with your brother."_ **

 

Thor slapped his hand to his forehead and groaned miserably. Idiot that he was, he had held the wreath above his brother's head. Even shaking the damned thing wouldn't have worked.

 

If that were not enough to confirm his critical error, there was the sound of a loud slap at the end of the hallway. As he lifted his head, he saw a red-faced Sif storming his way.

 

"Of all the nerve!" Sif declared hotly. "Did you know what your brother just did?"

 

"No," said Thor, trying in vain to look innocent. "But I can hazard a guess."

 

"He suddenly wrapped his arms around me and said that he would be doing a frigid warrior maiden like me a big favor by giving me a kiss. He even groped my ass! This Christmas holiday must have addled the Allfather's mind to order Loki free from prison."

 

Thor jumped down from the ladder. He squeezed her shoulders reassuringly. "Don't worry, Sif. I'll take care of this."

 

"You'd better. If he tries to pull that again, I will plunge my spear into his miserable little heart."

 

The God of Thunder gave the warrior a few more muttered apologies before hurrying off after Loki. He did stop briefly at the spot where he last saw his brother with Sif. As he trained his eyes upward, sure enough, tacked to the lintel above his head was a sprig of mistletoe.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

_What in Bor's name is wrong with this weather? Why do I feel so hot? And why is the heat making everything I used to find so detestable suddenly so appealing?_

 

Loki was tromping through the hallways of the palace, blissfully unaware of the fact that wreaths or sprigs of enchanted mistletoe hung from every rafter, every window, and every doorway. It was not surprising, therefore, that every time he ended up being caught underneath one while another Aesir was passing by, he was gripped with the very strong urge to kiss them.

 

 _No, not just kiss them,_ he hastily amended, groaning at the sensations of his nipples scraping against soft silk and the increasing tightness in his crotch. _I want something more. Something I dare not even want to consider._

"Is something wrong, my Prince?"

 

Loki lifted his head to see one of the pages eyeing him apprehensively. From the look on the boy's face, he must have seen the intense desire to devour on the prince's face.

 

"Nothing's wrong. Carry on with your work," he dismissed the page brusquely before marching off again, growing more and more irritated—and aroused—with each mistletoe he passed under.

 

Just as he turned the corner, who should he see strutting his way, but that inveterate playboy Fandral the Dashing. Well, at least, Fandral was comely enough for his needs.

 

Ducking behind the thick velvet curtains, Loki waited with great impatience for Fandral to reach his hiding place. His arm snaked out and grabbed the warrior by the scruff of his shirt.

 

"Oh, Loki! You surprised me!" Fandral exclaimed with a nervous laugh. "And what are you doing, hiding in…"

 

Whatever else Fandral was going to say was immediately silenced by desperate lips upon his mouth. A hot tongue pushed its way between his teeth.

 

"Loki, what are you doing?" Fandral asked, appalled but at the same time stimulated. Never had he seen the younger prince so passionate before.

 

"Shut up and just kiss me," Loki whispered harshly in his ear, as he pressed his hips against the startled warrior, his lips showering kisses all over the warrior's face. "Actually, I want you to do more than just kiss me. Fuck me like you would your tavern wenches, Fandral."

 

Fandral would be a liar of the same caliber as the Liesmith squirming in his arms if he did not admit that he was not sorely tempted to do what Loki desired. What stopped him was the sight of Thor peering through the curtains, his face as dark as a thundercloud. To further emphasize his displeasure, the Thunder God raised the middle finger of his right hand and made a slashing gesture at the base with his left index finger.

 

The desire to preserve his manhood proved stronger than his ravenous libido. Pushing the amorous prince away, he muttered, "I'm sorry, Loki. But we can't do this."

 

Frustrated, Loki hissed, "You're a fool! Just like my brother!" He then stormed off, oblivious to the fact that said sibling had been watching him.

 

"Thor, listen," Fandral began nervously in explanation. "Believe me when I tell you that it was Loki who started it."

 

"And I believe you, my friend, but I will explain everything to you later," Thor patted the warrior's back before running after Loki who, to his dismay, has disappeared.

 

In truth, Loki had not gotten very far, having found fresh prey—in this case, Hogun the Grim who was supervising, at Thor's orders, the hanging of more mistletoe wreaths in the anteroom behind Gladsheim. Suffice to say, the sheer volume of the magicked plants was wreaking its havoc upon Loki's libido and, before he knew what he was doing, he was sauntering over to the grim-faced—pun intended—warrior.

 

"Hogun, my dear friend," Loki breathed, running long, pale fingers down the open V of his shirt and opening a few more buttons along the way. "I feel very, very thirsty. I need something to quench my thirst."

 

Ever oblivious to a sexual proposition, Hogun nodded solemnly, saying, "Let me get you a cup of water," only to find himself suddenly dragged into an alcove and his trousers yanked down to his knees. In the next few minutes, Loki's silver tongue reduced him to a quivering mass of flesh and come, spilling again and again into the Trickster's mouth.

 

"That was most unsatisfying," Loki remarked in disappointment as he wiped the pearly fluid from the corner of his lips. He even gave poor Hogun an angry kick before he went off again in search for someone else to quench his unabated lust.

 

Unfortunately, it took Thor a half hour before finding his still catatonic friend. The Prince of Asgard could not help but grimace at the most uncharacteristic smile of ecstasy that was etched on Hogun's face.

 

"At least Loki made you experience the joys of Valhalla," Thor reassured the warrior, only to exclaim, "What am I saying? It should be **_me_** in your position!"

 

Meanwhile, Volstagg, unaware of the fate that had befallen his comrades, was in one of the small dining rooms, enjoying a repast of stuffed pheasant and ale, which he had pilfered from the kitchen. He nearly choked on a roasted leg when long arms wrapped around his shoulders.

 

"Is eating all you think about, Volstagg?" a sly voice breathed into his ear.

 

Volstagg jumped to his feet, nearly toppling the table over with his bulk. He clapped his hand over his pounding chest, seeing the grinning figure standing in front of him. "Oh, Loki! It's you! You gave me quite a fright!"

 

"Am I really that frightening to you, Volstagg?" Loki pouted, walking slowly over to him.

 

Fearing he had caused offense, the chubby warrior stuttered, "No, of course not!"

 

"That's good," Loki said with a shy smile. "The last thing I want is for you to be afraid of me."

 

"Is…is there anything I can do for you, Loki?"

 

The Trickster's face brightened at that query. "I'm so glad you asked. Maybe you can help me out."

 

Ever wanting to be of service to Asgard's princes, Volstagg declared, "Just name it! It shall be a great honor to serve you."

 

Loki was visibly pleased by that answer. He leaned against the table, his butt against the edge. He tilted his body slightly so that he can poke a finger at the pheasant on its serving plate. "You see, I've been watching you stuffing yourself with this scrumptious pheasant. And I got to thinking…"

 

"Yesss?"

 

"I've been wondering…how it would feel like to be stuffed by you."

 

"EH?!"

 

Loki sat on the table, letting the edge push his trousers down. Licking away the juices of the pheasant from his finger, he spread his thighs wide, so that Volstagg has a very good view of the glistening, wet female orifice in between. Volstagg swallowed hard as Loki's fingers went down to play with the velvet folds, causing more pearlescent moisture to gather.

 

"I know you to be quite the stud, my friend," Loki muttered lasciviously, pressing his moist fingers to his lips. "If not, you wouldn't have sired so many children upon your beloved Hildegund." The Liesmith's eyes were glazed with desire as he commanded hoarsely, "Show me what you can do, Volstagg the Enormous. Stuff it deep inside me."

 

"But…but…Thor will kill me! And let's not forget my wife…"

 

" ** _I_** will kill **_you_** if you don't do what I say!"

 

All fear of being brained by Mjolnir and/or a large frying pan faded away as Volstagg succumbed to the magic of the mistletoe hanging from the dining hall rafters. As Loki leaned further back against the table, the warrior tore off his belt, opened the front of his trousers, and pressed forward eagerly. However, his voluminous belly placed considerable distance between his cock and the velvet heat of the amorous prince which he wanted to be sheathed into. He tried in vain to push his bulky abdomen upward, but it would require both hands, and he needed one hand to guide his member inside that glorious, wet hole. Loki tried to help by spreading his legs even wider to accommodate Volstagg's girth, but all he got for his efforts were the pathetic prods of a blunt head against the outer folds of his opening.

 

Frustrated, Loki kicked Volstagg bare-assed to the floor. "You are all…USELESS!" the Trickster exclaimed as he yanked up his trousers. "ESPECIALLY YOU! Frankly, I don't know how you are able to satisfy your wife, much more sire children! Maybe I should just rub my cunt against your belly! Perhaps it is your fat that will sate my lust!"

 

Before he could give Volstagg another kick, Loki's head lifted as if sensing something in the air. Then, a delighted, mischievous smile brightened up his face.

 

Loki was about to leave when Volstagg raised his hand pleadingly. "But, Loki, where are you going?"

 

"I have no need for you now, Volstagg. It seems a guest has just come through the Bifrost, someone who will be more…sympathetic…to my plight."

 

As the Trickster sauntered off, all poor Volstagg could do was wail "You can't leave me like this!"

 

A few minutes later, Thor literally stumbled upon a weeping Volstagg, still sitting half-naked on the floor.

 

Between hiccupy sobs, the corpulent warrior complained, "Why did Loki have to insult me like that? I swear on my mother's name that I will lose weight and become a sex god that even the mighty Liesmith will desire to copulate with!"

 

"You don't need to become a sex god, my friend. Remember that Hildegund loves you just the way you are. Now, where did Loki go?"

 

"I don't know. But he did say that he was going off to meet someone who has just arrived."

 

Thor's forehead wrinkled in a frown as he thought long and hard, struggling to visualize the guest list for the Christmas feast. A name suddenly came into focus, and the Thunder God could barely stifle his groan.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Merry Christmas to you, Heimdall! We bring presents and champagne from Midgard!"

 

Chris rolled his eyes above the stack of presents that Tom made him carry. Then again, maybe his fellow actor did him an even greater favor. Tom was literally hugging the Nebuchadnezzar-sized bottle of champagne which he had ordered from Moet & Chandon.

 

"And warm greetings to you as well, Sir Thomas, Sir Christopher," Heimdall acknowledged with his usual solemnity. "The Allmother is eagerly awaiting your arrival."

 

"Oh, I'm looking forward to seeing Queen Frigga as well," Tom said cheerfully. "I have lovely gifts for her from my Mum and sisters."

 

Chris trained his gaze all over the Bifrost observatory which was bedecked with mistletoe. "What's with the décor?"

 

"Although it was the Queen's idea, it was Thor who hung them up on the walls and ceilings."

 

"Isn't it a bit too much?" Chris asked the stoic gatekeeper.

 

"Or maybe Thor just wants to make sure that you get a kiss this Christmas." There was a twinkle in Tom's blue eyes as he inquired, "Shall I give you a kiss, Heimdall?"

 

Heimdall instantly stiffened. "I would rather that you did not."

 

Since he could not grab Tom's arm because of the load he was carrying, Chris had to settle for a light bump. "Why'd you do that for? That's Heimdall, the most frigid Aesir on Asgard, for chrissake!"

 

Tom shrugged, not noticing how the gatekeeper bristled at his co-star's comment. "I don't know. I just kinda felt like it." He ran his fingers under the collar of his dress shirt. "Isn't it a bit hot today on Asgard?"

 

Chris was about to reply, but a very familiar voice interjected smoothly, "How nice! Midgardians in their fine coats and little bowties." The sharp green eyes of a predator focused on Tom. "That attire doesn't suit you, Thomas. The bowtie only emphasizes your pencil neck."

 

"So very nice to see you again, Loki, and still your usual mocking self," Tom countered with a charming smile.

 

"I thought prison would've mellowed you out by now," Chris could not help putting in.

 

Loki's eyes narrowed at the actor who looked exactly like his older brother. "Why would you say that, Christopher? Do you think me jail bait?"

 

"You said it, not me."

 

"Well, you're just as big a fool as my brother, Hemsworth." Loki noticed Tom fidgeting uncomfortably. "What's wrong with you?"

 

"Not sure how I'm feeling exactly. Hot definitely…and something else…sort of…tingly…"

 

Loki pried the gigantic wine bottle out of his hands and thrust it to Heimdall, who ended up dropping his sword rather than see the bottle of bubbly champagne break on the floor.

 

"Good, then perhaps we can help each other. But, first, a change in look is in order."

 

With a wave of his hands, Loki transformed Tom's formal attire to the same clothes that the god was wearing. Not content, he turned the Englishman's blond locks black and lengthened it to just slightly below the shoulders. Tom would have protested at being transformed into the exact duplicate of the Trickster, but his mind seemed to have flown off into the ether.

 

Alarmed, Chris quickly put down the presents. "Hey! What're you doing?"

 

But, Loki had wrapped an arm around a rather dazed Tom's waist. "If you'll excuse us, Christopher. Thomas and I have some bonding to do."

 

Just as the two men disappeared in a puff of green smoke, Thor landed on the bridge, hurrying inside the observatory.

 

"Where's Loki?" the Thunder God demanded.

 

"He just took off with Tom," Chris answered in confusion. "Could you please tell me what's going on?"

 

Thor surprisingly had the nerve to look downright abashed. "Well, I suppose you can say that the Allfather and I are at fault for Loki's strange behavior."

 

At these words, the concern that Chris had for his fellow actor turned into distress. "Explain."

 

"Two days ago, the Allfather arrived at the conclusion that the reason why Loki is always so uptight is because he desperately needs sex."

 

Both of Chris' eyebrows shot up and just as quickly went back down to form a frown. "Okaaay. Continue."

 

"You see the mistletoe?"

 

"Yes? They're kinda hard to miss, considering that there are so many of them."

 

"The Allmother said that you have to kiss people when you are underneath it."

 

"That's just a silly Christmas tradition. You don't see me kissing you or Heimdall."

 

"But these mistletoes—and the ones that we've hung inside the palace—are different."

 

"Just how different?"

 

"I sprayed them with mother's potent aphrodisiac and father also cast a spell on them with his seiðr so that they are specifically attuned to Loki."

 

"Thor…what exactly do these mistletoes do?"

 

The God of Thunder took a deep breath and let it all out in a rush. "IT MAKES LOKI HORNY, ALRIGHT? There. You have your answer. Are you satisfied?"

 

Chris shook his head, running his fingers in exasperation through his hair. "Of all the idiotic… You do know that, except for magic, Loki and Tom share similar bio-energies. Which means, if Loki is horny, then Tom…" The Aussie looked like he had been hit right in the face with a two-by-four. "Holy shit! We have to find them!"

 

"I do agree with you on that, but why are you on the verge of panic?" Thor eyed the actor who was pacing nervously.

 

"I have big plans that involve Tom. Very BIG plans…you know?"

 

"Does your wife know what your plans are?"

 

"Why do you think I accompanied Tom to Asgard…ALONE?"

 

"You are a vile man, Christopher!" Thor said with a grimace of disgust on his face.

 

"You can call me all the names you want AFTER I score a homerun with Tom! Now let's go look for them!"

 

At these words, the Aesir and the Midgardian hurried off, leaving a distressed Heimdall contemplating on whether or not he should remove all the ensorcelled mistletoes from his observatory. But then, two giggling Vanir ladies emerged from the Bifrost.

 

"Welcome to Asgard," Heimdall greeted them.

 

"Thank you, Gatekeeper, for your warm welcome." Heimdall's jaw dropped as two wet kisses were bestowed at each corner of his lips. The women even gave him teasing winks which hold so much promise.

 

With a decisive thump of his sword on the floor, Heimdall lifted his gaze to the mistletoe. "Yes, you accursed foliage. You are definitely staying for the duration of the holiday."

 

~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Chapter 2

**IT'S A HORNY HOLIDAY IN ASGARD! (AKA THOR'S NAUGHTY MISTLETOE)**

**Copyright January 1, 2013 by Rory**

**Chapter Two**

 

 

For anyone who was not familiar with Asgard's strange citizens, they would probably be alarmed by the sight of the rambunctious trio singing out-of-tune Christmas carols as they made their way back to the Royal Stables. But then again, Loki's three children were extraordinary in their peculiarities, and not just in their physical appearance.

 

When their Uncle Thor insisted that they go out caroling, the Hel Wolf Fenrir instantly saw the holiday activity as the perfect opportunity for them to augment their dwindling allowance—for their dam Loki was a cheapskate—as well as replenish their snack stores. Sleipnir ended up tagging along with his siblings since he was the only one among them who can carry a tune, and his eight tapping hooves can pound out a rhythm better than any Aesir drummer. As for Jormungand…well, suffice to say, the Midgard Serpent has his own agenda. While his brothers neighed and howled their hearts out for Christmas gifts, Jormungand would slither inside the houses and search out his preferred yuletide treats.

 

Not surprisingly, Loki's kids each have their own bag containing their voluminous holiday haul—for the Asgardians deemed that they have been very good this year by not conspiring with their mother to bring about Ragnarok. In Sleipnir's case, it's an assortment of fruits, carrots, and candies. For Fenrir, it's choice meats and bones from the butchers and ham sandwiches from the children of Asgard. Of course, Fenrir did leave some choice hocks of beef to the poorer citizens. Let it not be said that he was a glutton like his godfather Volstagg. But it was Jormungand who was in seventh heaven, and it was certainly not because of the wide variety of panties and bikinis which he had successfully managed to pilfer.

 

Nonetheless, the holiday season has made the Trickster's children quite chatty (for those who can understand what they were saying), although Loki will definitely not be happy with what they were talking about.

 

Sleipnir's lips pursed in a pout at the sight of the broad fangy grin on his younger sibling's face, which was only made all the more ridiculous by the striped red and green bikini covering his head like a mask. "What happened to you? You are exactly as loopy as when you found Uncle Hogun's stash of Midgardian crack and snorted it up your nose."

 

"Santa knew I was a good serpent this year and gave me the BEST Christmas present ever!" Jormungand sighed and said dreamily, "At long last, I finally saw a real, live pussy!"

 

Odin's ravens, Huginn and Muninn, were sitting on their favorite branch in the oak tree, listening to the siblings' exchange.

 

"A pussy? That's it?" Muninn declared, aghast. Speaking like a bro from the ghetto, he added, "There are lots o' cats roamin' around the palace. Why just last week I pecked the butt out o' that kitty that was chasin' Fenrir all over the place."

 

Fenrir waved his paw in embarrassment. "Shut up! Why'd you have to broadcast my most embarrassing moment to the public?"

 

"We're not just the 'public', Fenrir," Sleipnir glowered balefully at the wolf through one eye while closing the other, mimicking his grandfather. "We're your brothers."

 

Huginn bopped the back of Muninn's head with his wing. "Jor ain't talkin' about no bully cat, fool. The pussy he's sayin' has a wide, vertical mouth. Get it? Vertical?"

 

That statement caused a moment's silence to descend, which was soon followed by simultaneous exclamations of "EWWW!"

 

"Jormungand, I have known for a long time that you were a pervert, but with pussy peeping, you have graduated to a higher level of deviancy." Sleipnir was not sure whether he should be amused or disgusted with his brother.

 

"It was all a coincidence," the Midgard Serpent argued in his defense. "You were singing Christmas carols to the kids, and the lady of the house went back inside. I had to hide somewhere and the bathroom was the closest. The next thing I knew…EUREKA!"

 

"Shut your mouth, Brother," Fenrir warned. "Our dam doesn't want you drooling venom all over the place."

 

Muninn's feathers bristled. "I don' get it. Just what is the big deal about cunts?"

 

"Pussies, Muninn," Jormungand hastily corrected the raven. "Pussy sounds…classier."

 

"Whatever," Huginn snorted in dismissal. "But…didn't you three get pushed out o' Loki's kitty cat? Heck, you should've gotten a close up view then."

 

Sleipnir exhaled heavily. "Huginn, all babies' eyes are closed when they are born. And even if we had our eyes open then, we certainly wouldn't have looked back at where we came from."

 

Fenrir rubbed the white spot on his brow where a depression was located. "Uncle Thor told me I got this shallow pit on my forehead when I bumped my head accidentally against Mom's cock while he was giving birth to me."

 

"FENRIR!"

 

"BUT THAT'S WHAT HE SAID!"

 

"Well, I don't care about cocks." Jormungand twirled a green and gold polka dot bikini on the tip of his tail before pressing it to his nose and sniffing it deeply. "Now that I know what these delectable pieces of silk lingerie are concealing, I am all the more appreciative of their practical purpose."

 

"Just make sure that the panties you collect were not used by a wench with the pox, alright?" Sleipnir chided the serpent. "You're a terrible bother when you're a patient. You should be thankful that Mother was in a caring mood back then."

 

"Nah!" Muninn argued back. "The only reason Loki took care o' Jormungand is coz he's needed for Ragnarok." The raven snickered. "Little does he know that what he believes to be the end of the world is just a rare reunion concert of the greatest rockers Asgard has ever known, broadcasting straight from Ashstock at the foot o' Yggdrasil."

 

Huginn gave his fellow raven a high five. They started bobbing their heads with breakneck vigor while playing air guitar. "RAGNA ROCKS, MAN! WOOHOO! YEAH!!"

 

Fenrir and Jormungand stared questioningly at Sleipnir, who retorted, "Don't look at me like that! I'm not THAT old!"

 

The Midgard Serpent chuckled as a most amusing image entered his mind. "I'd like to see Grandpa and Grandma rockin' the palace!"

 

"And have Odin's lumbago act up?" Huginn shook his head briskly. "No way!"

 

"Don't underestimate the Allfather," Sleipnir put in. "Just the other day, I saw him dancing 'Gangnam Style'."

 

Muninn shuddered all over. "Now, why do you have to go an' remind me o' that? I already got rid o' that disgustin' image of Odin doin' Gangnam while holdin' his royal robes up from my head! I swear, I don' wanna see no skinny, pasty, hairy legs ever again!"

 

"There goes the realm!" Fenrir exclaimed, as Asgard's wild menagerie cackled in glee and did their own versions of that popular Midgardian dance.

 

"Sshhhh…"

 

Everyone froze at that soft susurration. Huginn and Muninn snapped to alertness and reverted back to refined speech. "How can we be of service, Your Majesty?"

 

Instead of a stern command from the Allfather, what they heard next was a sharp hiss followed by the rustling of straw. It was coming from the Royal Stables, Sleipnir's personal enclave to be more precise.

 

"Man!" Huginn complained with a brusque gesture of his wing. "And I just did my best James Earl Jones impression!"

 

"Would you shut your beak?" Fenrir growled. "Let's go take a look."

 

Cautiously and quietly, they crept and flew toward the open window and peered through, only to behold a most shocking sight.

 

Two Lokis lay completely naked on the fresh mound of straw. One was on his hands and knees, his body tilted a bit to the side in order to caress the face of the other, who was thrusting his hips forward and back with languid grace.

 

"Bor's nitty beard!" Huginn exclaimed in awe. "Doppelganger sex! Ain't no one can do it like yo Mama!"

 

"They're defiling my bed!" Sleipnir wailed in protest.

 

Before he could neigh louder, Jormungand shoved a wadded panty inside his mouth.

 

The one on top jerked and shuddered as he came within the man beneath him. He slipped out of the other's body and plopped wearily on the straw.

 

Surprisingly, it was the Midgard Serpent who noticed something wrong with the amorous pair. "Why do their eyes look funny? Like they're high or something…"

 

Fenrir's nostrils flared as he sniffed the air in Sleipnir's stable. "There's magic all right and…" The gray wolf's eyes grew as round as dinner plates. "By Odin's tits, one of them is Uncle Thomas!"

 

"UNCLE THOMAS? REALLY?" Sleipnir and Jormungand asked in shocked unison. "Which one of them is Mom and which one is Uncle Thomas?"

 

"Sorry, I can't tell," Fenrir said regretfully. "Not only do they look alike, they have the exact same scent. Even with Mom's doubles, you can distinguish scent differences. But not with Uncle Thomas. It's like he and Mom are one and the same person."

 

"You mean that ain't doppelganger sex?" Muninn inquired. He chuckled evilly. "Mortal on Aesir sex…that's even better. Never knew you had the balls to bare your butt to a human, Loki."

 

"Which brings us back to our original question…which one's Mom and which one's Uncle Thomas?" Jormungand asked, insistent.

 

The one who topped earlier let out a tremulous exhalation. With a shy smile, he remarked, "When you said 'bonding', I never thought _this_ was what you had in mind."

 

"That's definitely your Uncle Thomas," Huginn declared, with a point of his wing tip. "His whole body is practically screamin' 'Like A Virgin'."

 

Fenrir snickered. "Uncle Thomas may look like a virgin. But I bet he's an even bigger perv than Mom."

 

Sleipnir, who actually loved his dear godfather, bopped the mischievous raven and the wolf on their heads with his chin. "Don't you dare talk about my Uncle Thomas that way!"

 

There was a soft, amused chuckle from the one who was on the receiving end. Before his lover could do anything, he swung his legs high up, spreading them wide so that the peanut gallery at the window saw **_EVERYTHING_** , and then twisted his body upright and to the side, so that he was now straddling the other man.

 

"Now, THAT'S Loki!" Huginn said in absolute certainty. "Ain't no finer pussy in the realm than that o' your hot Mama!"

 

Jormungand, however, burst into tears. "Mom, how can you show your pussy to me so brazenly? I'm traumatized for life!"

 

Paws, hooves, and wings shut the serpent up immediately, as Loki's lust-filled eyes fell upon them. He leaned down and tilted Tom's head in the direction of the window. "Looks like we have an audience, Thomas. My own children and two bird brains."

 

"HEY, WHO YOU CALLIN' BIRD BRAINS?" the two ravens exclaimed in outrage.

 

Loki smirked as he caressed Tom's cheek. "What say you? You're their godfather. How about giving them a little sex education?"

 

"Uh, I don't think I'm inclined to—" Tom let out a shocked gasp as a small finger was pushed inside his entrance.

 

"Uhmmm…" The Trickster was humming in mixed surprise and delight. "It seems to me you're the one who's in need of some sex education. You are so tight—"

 

Tom reached down and seized Loki's wrist, halting the god's probing movements. "Loki, please. I don't-"

 

"You don't want this or you don't want _me_ doing this to _you_?" Loki asked with a wicked grin. "Or perhaps you want someone else to take you?" He withdrew his finger, drawing a relieved sigh from the mortal. "But you do remember that I always do what I want."

 

Tom's eyes flew wide as something enormous penetrated him so abruptly that it drew a scream from his throat. His arms went up, his hands pressing against Loki's chest to push him away. But the Trickster only drew him close to his body, which only caused the impaling member to go even deeper.

 

"Stick Gungnir in him. He…is…done," Muninn said conclusively, bobbing his head.

 

A leaf from the magicked mistletoe fell and brushed against Tom's cheek. This was accompanied by an upward thrust which struck his sensitive spot, and intense pleasure ignited his body.

 

 Tom embraced Loki tightly, his long legs wrapping around the god's waist. Burying his tear-streaked face in the Trickster's shoulders, he muttered hoarsely, "I'll kill you for this, Loki."

 

"Not until I give you a thousand little deaths, Thomas," Loki swore breathlessly.

 

With sheer relentlessness, Loki plowed his way through the Englishman's channel, his pre-come mixing with the blood that trickled from the tears created by his cock's passage. Already overcome by the magic of the mistletoe, Tom could only lie back on the bed of straw, his body flopping with every powerful thrust, his loud, lustful cries egging his lover on. As Loki hit his pleasure spot hard, Tom felt his erection tighten and it shot out its load, coating their pressed bodies with its slickness. His thighs clenched around Loki's waist, as the god came soon after, spilling his come and filling the mortal to the brim.

 

"Sex education my ass," Sleipnir growled. Noting the leers on his siblings' faces, he cleared his throat and added, "Absolutely no pun intended. But…THAT WAS TOO MUCH INFORMATION, MOM!"

 

Loki laughed as he eased out of Tom's body. He bent down and licked away the come smears on the Englishman's nipple, which caused Tom to jerk and whimper. "Be honest, Sleipnir. Tell me you didn't like that."

 

"I feel definitely horny," Fenrir said, nodding solemnly.

 

"What say you, Muninn?" Huginn turned to his compatriot. "Shall we find some magpies an' diddle 'em?"

 

"Yup, an' by next year, there's gonna be a bumper crop of eggs," Muninn laughed in turn.

 

"But, Mom," Jormungand began, pouting. "You still shouldn't have shown me your pussy!"

 

"Jormungand, one would think you should have been curious to peek at your own mother's fine assets."

 

The Midgard Serpent shook his head briskly. "Nope! I may be a deviant but I also have my limits."

 

There was a glimmer of mischief in Loki's eyes. As his hand slowly slid up Tom's right thigh, he suggested, "I'll tell you what. Since you are so averse to looking at my nether region, what if I give your Uncle Thomas female parts of his own and then you can gaze at it to your heart's content."

 

"NO!" Tom exclaimed, aghast that Loki would even make such an obscene suggestion.

 

"YES!" Both Fenrir and Jormungand wholeheartedly agreed with their dam.

 

Exasperated by his siblings, Sleipnir thumped their heads with his hooves. "Don't encourage him!"

 

Tom gasped as a long finger stroked his perineum. "Loki, don't you dare!"

 

"Oh, just say yes, Thomas," Loki wheedled him. "I've been thinking that it's about time that I have kids again. Maybe even twins. We're both beautiful. Can you just imagine how lovely they would be?"

 

"Heck, if them twins are going to be as hot as Hela, Hel, I'm all for it!" Huginn crowed in glee. "VA VA VOOM!"

 

"JUST DO IT!" Muninn eagerly prompted them.

 

Unknown to all parties concerned, Thor and Chris—both looking very harried—were making their way to the stables, still searching desperately for the Trickster and the actor.

 

"Thor, I can't believe you put mistletoe in the stables of all places!" Chris argued with the Thunder God. "Don't tell me you've forgotten about Loki and Svaðilfari. What if Tom…a horse…" The Aussie shuddered all over. "I don't even want to think about it!"

 

"Don't worry my friend!" Thor patted his shoulder in reassurance. "Since it is a holiday, I've ordered the stable boys to release the horses into the meadow. I even convinced Sleipnir and his siblings to go out into the city and do some caroling."

 

"Oh, really? Well, isn't that Sleipnir over there with Jormungand and Fenrir? Even Huginn and Muninn are with them too."

 

It was then that Thor noticed the peanut gallery assembled outside Sleipnir's stable. The two men made their way toward them.

 

"And what are all you boys doing out here?" Thor began as he too peeked inside the stable, only to have his jaw drop.

 

"What's going on?" Chris asked, and then found himself with mouth agape as well at the steamy sight inside.

 

Loki was still trying to coax Tom into agreeing to his suggestion to have new anatomical parts added by giving the actor torrid kisses on the lips and flicking his taut nipples with his fingertips. Although Tom kept murmuring "No, no, no", with each passing second and continued exposure to Thor's naughty mistletoe hanging above their heads, his lust-addled mind was slowly and gradually acquiescing to the idea.

 

It was Chris who got to his senses first. His face was dark red as he went straight to the stable doors with Thor following right behind him.

 

"You're too late, man," Muninn called after the Aussie. "Thomas already got plugged."

 

"Actually, they plugged each other," Huginn corrected, and the two ravens cawed raucously.

 

The doors banged against the walls as Chris pushed them open, prompting the two lovers to separate. Before either Loki or Tom could give a flustered greeting, the Aussie and the God of Thunder picked them up—respectively—and stomped out of the stables. Left behind were Loki's children and the two ravens, who were all struck speechless by the suddenness of the retrieval.

 

A rather bemused Fenrir broke the silence. "Shouldn't we have told them that they made a mistake? I mean, Uncle Thor picked up Uncle Thomas and Uncle Chris carried Mom."

 

"Of course not!" Huginn said indignantly. "And deprive us of hot, steamy porn?"

 

"In case you've noticed, your porn stars have already left the building," Jormungand remarked wryly. "We certainly can't follow them into the palace."

 

Everyone let out dejected groans.

 

"Doesn't Grandpa have that old scrying glass inside his chamber, and it even has recording capabilities?" Sleipnir recalled out loud. "If someone can get it, Jormungand can do something. Like crawling around the vents and putting the glass in position right on top of the bed." He added with a conspiring wink. "I hear that Uncle Thomas is very popular on Midgard. And we all know there's big money in porn. Now if we were to somehow manage to capture some amorous images and…"

 

"WE'RE RIGHT ON IT!" the two ravens declared as they quickly flew off to retrieve Odin's scrying glass.

 

Fenrir and Jormungand looked at their eldest sibling in mock disapproval. "And we thought you weren't a deviant."

 

Sleipnir let out a snort. "I just hide my perversions better than the two of you."

 

~~~~~~~~~~


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A PERVY HAPPY NEW YEAR TO EVERYONE!! >XD

**IT'S A HORNY HOLIDAY IN ASGARD! (AKA THOR'S NAUGHTY MISTLETOE)**

**Copyright January 1, 2013 by Rory**

**Chapter Three**

 

Thor and Chris carried their soon-to-be lovers through less-walked hallways of the palace rather than be accosted and further stymied from fulfilling their fiendish plans. Thankfully, the corridors were largely empty, due to the hectic preparations for the feast, so no one saw them with their naked, panting and lust-filled charges.

 

The two men finally arrived at their destination—Thor's suite with its adjoining chamber for the God of Thunder's guests. They paused at the carved doors for a moment and looked at each other. With confirming nods, they entered their respective chambers and locked the doors behind them. For added privacy, they even hung DO NOT DISTURB signs on the latches.

 

Chris could not help but admire the numerous sprigs of mistletoe hanging from the ceiling and the canopy of the four poster bed. He then carried his charge over to the bed and gently laid him over the soft coverlet. Leaning down, he brushed away a dark lock from that sweaty brow. Chris regretted so much that he had not been Tom's first, but he intended to make their coupling as loving and tender as possible to offset the Trickster's heavy handedness.

 

"Are you okay, Tom?" Chris inquired in concern. "Loki did not treat you roughly, did he?"

 

The man beneath him lifted an arm to his eyes, shielding the mirth reflected within them, although he could not fully suppress his chuckle.

 

"Do you always treat your lovers, your wife, like spun glass, Christopher?" was the replying query.

 

_Christopher? But Tom never calls me by my full name—_

 

Suddenly, Chris found himself pushed onto his back, his lower body straddled by shapely thighs and long legs. Deft fingers jerked his belt free from the loops of his trousers and the zipper pulled down. At once, his erection popped out of the opening, the blunt head being teased and prodded by a moist, undeniably female orifice.

 

The figure above him smirked. "What if I tell you that I like it rough, and it seems Thomas likes it that way too?"

 

"LOKI! WHY YOU—"

 

Chris was never able to finish his outraged statement, as his length was completely sheathed in hot velvet heat.

 

In the other chamber, a dazed Tom was tossed unceremoniously on top of an enormous bed. He blinked, confused, at the canopy above the bed which was completely covered from end to end by sprigs of mistletoe. Before he could ponder about the sheer number of the holiday plants, his view was obstructed by a very displeased and very naked Thor.

 

"I am most unhappy with you, Brother!" Thor declared.

 

"But…but…I'm not—"

 

"And how dare you defile Thomas when you know he belongs to Chris!"

 

That question somewhat pierced the fog of lust in Tom's mind. "Who says I belong to Chris, or anyone for that matter?" He stretched out his lean body with the languidness of a cat. "And what if I want to be defiled?"

 

Tom gasped as his legs were spread wide and draped over Thor's broad shoulders. Instantly, he regretted what he had said. It was all too obvious now that the Thunder God thought that he was the Trickster.

 

"Thor, wait! I'm sorry! I didn't mean what I said!" Tom stuttered frantically, but to his horror, the god pinned him down with his bulkier frame.

 

"Oh, so you like it rough, Brother," Thor murmured, his voice husky with desire. "Let me oblige you then."

 

The God of Thunder thrust forward, his cock suddenly blocked by an obstruction where an opening should be. Tom blanched as that large head struck his perineum. The force of the thrust, however, was strong enough so that Thor's erection slipped down that diamond-shaped flesh and found entry in the puckered, abused hole underneath it.

 

Both Tom and Loki, in the other room, screamed as they were forcefully impaled. On Loki's part, he had miscalculated his descent upon Chris' rod, so that it tore the walls of his cunt. Both tried to free themselves from the huge cocks that had penetrated them. But with their members sheathed so snug within the heat of their lovers, Thor and Chris had no choice but to literally push on.

 

Chris thrust his hips upward into Loki's body, drawing another pained cry. "Don't stop now, Loki," he growled between gritted teeth. "You got us into this; now get us out of it."

 

Thor, on the other hand, having realized who he was bedding, was trying desperately to soothe Tom, who was crying and shaking his head, making soft pleading noises under his hands that covered his mouth.

 

"Don't be afraid, Thomas," the god wiped the tears from the mortal's eyes with the pads of his fingers. "I swear I will not hurt you anymore."

 

And then, Chris and Thor began to move anew, the Aussie pounding his hardness into the Trickster's body above him while the Thunder God tempered his thrusts to slower, tentative strokes inside the trembling Englishman beneath him.

 

Grinning evilly, Loki chose to meet those thrusts just as aggressively, moving his body up and down in a pistoning motion. He felt Chris' fingers dig into his thighs, fingernails raking the skin, as he struggled to keep himself sheathed in the god's heat.

 

At first, Tom was too afraid to move, his entire form still aching from Loki's earlier defilement and now becoming agonizing as Thor plunged in and out of him. But then, the god changed the angle of his thrusts. Rainbows flashed before Tom's eyes as his sweet spot was struck and, before he realized what he was doing, he wrapped his arms around Thor's neck and arched his hips upward to keep Thor inside him when the god attempted to pull back.

 

Seeing their lovers acquiescing to their demands at last, there was no turning back for the Aussie and the God of Thunder. Again and again, they pounded their cocks deeper and deeper inside Loki and Tom's fevered flesh. Loki met Chris' frenzied thrusts with the break neck pace of his pistoning hips. Tom could only cling to Thor's back, his passionate cries of "More, more please" encouraging the god to thrust harder and faster.

 

With ragged screams, Loki and Tom gushed out their load first, smearing their bellies and that of their lovers' with glistening come. Both Chris and Thor wanted to prolong the ecstasy further, but they came all too soon for their liking, spilling their seed into their lovers' bodies.

 

Recovering his senses first, Chris eased his wilting cock out of Loki's dripping hole, the god sagging bonelessly on the bed. He nearly stumbled on his pants, as he slid his feet to the floor. Kicking his jeans away, Chris rushed to the small door which connected the guest room to Thor's bedchamber. Breathless, he flung the door open just in time to see Thor kneeling up from Tom's motionless figure, his cock slipping out of the mortal's much abused opening.

 

God and mortal both had horrified expressions on their faces, and all they could say to each other was "I'M SORRY!"

 

 _"You're **sorry**?"_ a derisive voice suddenly spoke up. "Oh, please! What a couple of hypocrites you are! Why don't you two deviants just admit that you utterly enjoyed fucking us?"

 

Loki pushed past a startled Chris, padding barefoot into Thor's room, oblivious of the come and blood that trickled down his bare thighs. His eyes were glowing in the same deep red as the berries on the ensorcelled mistletoe.

 

"I am known as the Liesmith, but I will only speak truth this time." As Loki laid his right shin on the bed, he looked straight into his brother's eyes. "I loved every minute of it."

 

Climbing on the bed, the Trickster turned to the mortal. Tom's pale chest heaved as he panted for air, his eyes squeezed tightly shut.

 

"What about you, Thomas?" Loki inquired, extending both hands to him. "Did you enjoy yourself?"

 

Tom's eyelids fluttered opened, revealing the glowing crimson orbs underneath. "What do you think?" the actor remarked, smiling seductively as he took the god's hands.

 

Loki pulled the Englishman to his knees and into his arms. Tom too enfolded the god in a passionate embrace. As Thor and Chris looked on, they exchanged wet kisses, bold tongues tracing the curves of moist lips and tasting each other's mouths. Loki broke the kiss and dipped down to nip at the protuberance at Tom's throat. With a toss of his head backward, he thrust his chest forward invitingly to the god. Never one to refuse such a brazen invitation, Loki kissed a tight nub, drawing a luscious moan from Tom's lips, before sucking on it hard and deep. Tom inched his hand down between them and gripped both their cocks. Loki's hand joined his, curling over his stroking, squeezing limb.

 

Thor and Christ just stood in place, watching mesmerized as Loki and Tom brought themselves to a shuddering, but most satisfying release.

 

With a lick of his tongue over his lips, Loki twisted Tom to the side, exposing the actor's graceful back to the two men. His hand slid lower to fondle creamy white buttocks before pushing a finger through the crack in between.

 

"You want this, don't you, Christopher," Loki muttered enticingly, spreading those cheeks to reveal that swollen hole dripping with blood-streaked come.

 

At a complete loss for words, Chris can only swallow hard and nod.

 

Tom turned his head slightly back to gaze into the Aussie's eyes. "Well, he'll have to wait a little longer." As Chris groaned in frustration, Tom nodded toward an expectant Thor. "Him too." The Englishman gave the Trickster an apologetic kiss. "Let me rest for a bit. I'm afraid my mortal stamina is no match for yours. Why don't you play with them for awhile?"

 

"You won't mind?" Loki asked, his glazed eyes twinkling with anticipation.

 

"No, of course not." Tom fell back limply on the bed. He turned to his side, waiting expectantly. "As long as you let me watch."

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

If there was anything that can be said about Loki, it was that he knew how to put on a damned good show.

 

Tom cuddled the pillow beneath his head and sighed with intense longing at the sight before him.

 

Loki was on all fours on the furs lying on the floor beside the bed. His mouth was a perfect O around his brother's cock, which pistoned up and down his throat. A tongue would sometimes emerge to flick over the oozing slit or slide along the veined length. Chris stood behind the Trickster, his hard rod plowing its way through the tight hole of Loki's ass. His hand milked the younger god's cock.

 

Unable to resist, Tom inched toward the edge of the bed, reaching beneath that arching body in search of that other luscious entrance. Loki let out a strangled sob as Tom's questing fingers caressed the velvet folds of his cunt, fingertips rubbing and rolling the sensitive clit.

 

That one act of mischief threw everyone off. Thor and Chris thrust forward at the same time. Loki almost gagged as the Thunder God's seed flooded down his throat while the Aussie filled his ass. The Trickster came a second later, both his come and cunt fluids spurting onto Tom's hand.

 

"Yuck!" Tom exclaimed with a giggle, raising his sopping fingers. He then spread the fluids seductively over his flushed flesh until his pale skin glistened before dipping his index finger between his lips in faux innocence.

 

Loki let out a low, menacing as he took Thor's discarded belt lying on the floor and snapped the leather between his hands. "Payback is in order, Thomas."

 

In just a matter of minutes, poor Tom found himself in a most disadvantageous position, lying crosswise on the bed with his belt-bound arms stretched above his head and long legs bent at the knees at the bed's edge, held in place by Loki's seiðr. He was still made comfy, however, on two feather-down pillows, but this was only to give the Aussie and the Thunder God better access to his upper body. Luscious moans were elicited from his lips as Thor and Chris fondled his chest and greedily suckled from his too swollen nipples. Loki has his cock in a tight grip, swallowing down his massive length and milking it of its seed for all it was worth. At the same time, the Trickster was scissoring two to three fingers inside his puckered, abused hole.

 

With a whimper and a shudder, Tom spilled his release into Loki's throat, which the god lapped up and swallowed thirstily. As Loki pulled back, more come spurted upon his cheek, which he gathered with the tip of his finger before plunging it back inside the Englishman's ass.

 

"He's ready for you now, Christopher," Loki said, a lewd grin on his face. "Let's switch."

 

Chris was all too eager to comply. As Loki took a taut nub, still wet with the Aussie's saliva, between his lips, Chris gripped his cock and shoved it deeply inside Tom. The sudden impalement propelled Tom's body upward with its force, wrenching a lustful cry from his throat. Then, the room itself resounded with wet sounds—of hungry suckling, of a cock being plunged again and again in a squelching hole, and the slapping of sweaty skin on skin.

 

Unable to control himself any longer, Tom came with such violent force, spurting his seed again and again so that the pearly streams of come splattered on his three lovers. Chris wanted to prolong the pleasure of being inside the man whom he has desired for so very long. But he knew that release was imminent, feeling the protesting tightness in his balls and cock. Soon, he came explosively, flooding Tom's insides with his copious fluids, so that the white ejaculate began trickling out from the sides before he could even pull out his cock. Exhausted, the three men collapsed on the bed, with Loki pulling a bone weary Tom into a cuddle.

 

"Please, please tell me we're done," Tom whimpered, as the Trickster brushed the wet strands of hair from his face.

 

There were mysterious grins on Thor and Chris' faces as they spooned their warm bodies behind their lovers.

 

"Oh, but the night is still young," Thor said, nibbling at Loki's ear. "And I want another and another…"

 

"And another and another," Chris added just as fervently, reaching his hand over so that he could tweak Tom's nipple between his fingertips.

 

Tom let out a groan. "Somehow, I knew you guys would say that."

 

"Just accept the inevitable, Thomas," Loki kissed Tom's flushed lips. "You know you want it just as much as I do."

 

As Tom kissed the Trickster back, all he can say was, "You know me too well, Loki."

 

All through the day and all through the night, the two gods and their mortal lovers partook of a most exquisite feast of the flesh. Ever the more audacious one, his lascivious imagination made even more fertile by the slowly wilting mistletoes, Loki was able to convince Thor, Tom and Chris to try out sensual positions, which had their peanut gallery—who were by then getting dehydrated from the drool that poured out of their mouths—watching through the Allfather's scrying glass and nearly breaking their necks as they tried to make sense of the contortions the four adventurous lovers put their bodies through.

 

It was near midnight when fireworks began soaring and popping in the sky, serving as a sparkling façade for the four figures in sexual congress on the now sopping bed. Chris was sitting on his haunches, his hard rod thrust deep inside Tom who was kneeling forward and a-straddle over his lap. Loki was kneeling over Tom's lap, his cunt taking in the actor's length. Ever considerate, Tom has Loki's cock in hand, stroking and milking the length in his moist palm. Behind the Trickster, Thor has impaled himself inside his brother's ass. Loki and Tom were content to let their lovers propel their bodies in a most languid, sensuous rhythm, while they kissed each other tenderly. With tremulous cries, Tom, Thor and Chris shot out their load inside their lovers' flushed bodies while Loki spurted his release one last time in the actor's hand. As Tom eased himself out of Loki's body, Thor and Chris gently laid the both of them down on the bed, taking care that their cocks do not slip out.

 

"Now, we sleep," Loki mumbled in finality, hearing Thor's light breathing in his ear.

 

"It's about time," Tom said in relief as he craned his head back a bit to give a sleeping Chris a small kiss.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Early the next morning saw an anxious Frigga making her way for her son's room. Thor and Loki had not attended the Christmas feast. Neither did Thomas and Christopher make an appearance, even though she had heard from Heimdall that they did arrive via the Bifrost. Although her suspicions were nagging her all night, Odin kept on dismissing her concerns as "Nothing at all."

 

When she flung the door to Thor's chamber open, the Queen saw that her worries had merit. Even from her position at the doorway, she could clearly see the dusky bruising of kisses and hands upon the pale skins of both Loki and Tom. Their sweat and come glistening bodies were covered with the dried, wilted leaves and berries of the mistletoes, having been completely drained of their sexual potency.

 

"Motherrr," Loki groaned from the bed. "It hurts all over."

 

Tom, who was lying face down, concurred agonizingly, "I don't think I can get up. I feel like I've been plowed by a horse. No, make that a whole herd of horses."

 

Frigga rushed toward the bed and helped both men up to a somewhat sitting position, with pillows on their backs and butts for support. "What happened to you?"

 

"I'm not too sure myself, Mother," Loki replied, pressing his fingers to his aching temples. "All I can remember is that I did…something…"

 

"We did a LOT of things that I don't normally do," Tom interjected rather resentfully. He pressed the pillow to his face to hide his blush. "Thank heavens I'm in Asgard. If this happened on Earth, the press, not to mention all the fanfic writers, will have a field day!"

 

At that moment, Heimdall appeared at the door. There was a smug expression on the gatekeeper's face, which was covered with red kiss marks. Still, he managed to announce solemnly, "My Queen, we have just apprehended Sleipnir, Fenrir, Jormungand, Huginn and Muninn."

 

"What on earth for?" Frigga asked, truly perplexed.

 

"They were about to broadcast to all the Nine Realms most…questionable…images of the two princes and our guests." From inside his pocket, Heimdall produced the scrying glass and played back the torrid scenes from last night.

 

Frigga was utterly shocked, her jaw dropping as her hand flew to her chest. Both Loki and Tom had turned deathly pale, seeing exactly what they had done and with whom.

 

Not knowing that they have been found out, it was to their great misfortune that Odin, Thor and Chris decided to show themselves then, thinking that Tom and Loki were still sleeping.

 

"So, you finally gave Loki a good bedding," Odin declared in approval. "And Thomas too, I take it. Very good, very good!"

 

"But it may not be enough, Father, so Christopher and I brought more of the magicked mistletoe," Thor answered, the tone in his voice hinting of more obscene activities ahead.

 

"Good thing you saved up some of the Queen's potion, Thor," Chris put in. "This is the BEST holiday I've ever had!"

 

When they finally reached Thor's chamber, however, the three men stopped dead in their tracks, the boxes of mistletoe falling from their hands, at the sight of the smoldering glower in the eyes of Frigga, Loki, and Tom.

 

The last thing they heard before Loki's seidr struck them was Frigga's stern words of "You have all been very, very naughty boys!"

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Sif, not at all affected by the all night carousing, marched into Valaskjalf with an urgent matter for the Allfather. Great was her surprise to find a dark-faced Frigga seated on the throne. On either side of her, Loki and Tom sat in large chairs with soft cushions on their butts. Both men were sitting in a seemingly lazy sideways position, but this was the most comfortable for them considering the fact that their asses were still sore and throbbing.

 

"Your Majesty, forgive my intrusion," Sif said, not able to hide her confusion. "But I received word from Lady Elsa. She is very worried about her husband."

 

"Please inform the lady that Christopher, Thor and my husband have been very bad boys and they are presently being punished for their misdeeds." Frigga said all this with nary a trace of emotion in her voice.

 

"Just tell Elsa that Chris will be home in two to three days tops," Tom remarked. He then added with a grimace, "Although I'd much rather that his sentence be for an eternity."

 

"I don't understand."

 

"Sif, let me put it to you as succinctly as possible," Loki began, clearly exasperated. "The Allfather came up with a devilish scheme involving a lot of mistletoes and my mother's potent aphrodisiac, which were directed upon my and Tom's virginal posterior, not to mention other sundry body parts which I'd rather expunge totally from my memory."

 

"At this very moment, Odin, Thor and Chris are exiled to Jotunheim, with punishment to be delivered by Loki's younger brother King Helblindi, who happens to be an excellent Dom." Frigga could not suppress her giggle. "The last I heard from Helblindi, he had placed them in shackles and encased their offensive nether parts in ice. Oh, I shouldn't forget Odin's naughty ravens and Loki's perverted offspring. I hear that there are similar punishments in store for them as well."

 

"How I wish I could be in Jotunheim to see them right now!" Tom began wistfully.

 

"But you can, Thomas," Frigga declared, getting to her feet. "Just sit here on Hlidskjalf and hold Gungnir in your hand."

 

Tom hurried over to the throne with cushion in tow and sat down on the throne, gripping Gungnir in his right hand. At once, Tom burst into gales of laughter. "I have to hand it to you, Loki. Your brother is one hell of a Dom! But I feel so sorry for Sleipnir, Fenrir and Jormungand."

 

"Don't deprive me of an amusing view of torture," Loki hissed as he too got out of his seat and went over to Tom. "Let me watch."

 

Sif could only blink as she watched the Allmother, Loki and Tom squirming on the dais as they cried with laughter. With a sigh, the warrior gave them a salute, which was pretty much ignored in any case, and strode out of the throne room, a small, knowing smile making her lips quiver.

 

It was a typical horny holiday in Asgard after all!

 


End file.
